Finding You
by So.Much.Love943
Summary: This is a one shot of Beth and Daryl. Instead of Noah making it out of the hospital it was Beth. She spends the day alone and, of course, finds a familiar face in the end. Recently edited to become a series of one shots. Beth/Daryl 33


A/N

I wrote this as if the hospital was close to a forest instead of a city. I didn't realize my mistakes until now but I like the way this turned out so I didn't want to change it.

I hope you guys don't mind and enjoy the chapter!

XOXO

Beth limped on the side of the road. After escaping the hospital she high tailed it through the woods and found her self on a road.

She had no water, no food and was only left with a gun that had three bullets left. She could feel in her gut that she was doomed. What she really wanted to do was find Daryl but she had no idea where to start. Where would he even be at this point? It had been at least a month since she was kidnapped; surely he has traveled since then.

Beth heard a growl in the trees and tried to run to safety. Her ankle, however, prevented her from doing so. It was swollen and very red. She turned and saw the walker behind her, coming her way. She looked around for a solution and found a stick in a ditch.

She grabbed it and held the stick out in front of her. When it got closer she raised it and then brought it back down with force. The stick broke and didn't have any affect on the walker. Before she could react it toppled over her.

She held him up trying to kick her feet to get it off her but it was no use. She let him go with one arm and started to reach down but it started snapping closer to her face. She pushed him back up and tried again only faster. She grabbed her gun from her pocket, put it in his mouth and released the safety, firing a shot.

Blood spattered everywhere and she closed her mouth. She didn't know what would happen if she ingested the blood and she wasn't about to find out.

She pushed it off of her and laid there next to it. She was exhausted and that didn't help much. The sky was a nice pretty blue with little whisps of clouds. It made her think of the time she spent on the farm when things were normal. She couldn't wait to get to college and branch out. Then everybody started dying and eating their friends and neighbors and then Beth didn't want to leave the farm. She wanted to stay there with everybody. Then Rick and the gang came and she didn't want them to leave either.

She didn't want anybody to leave. But they all had to. The farm was no longer safe. Then they found the prison and things were good again but people started dying and dying and dying and then they had to leave, again.

Nothing seemed to go the way she wanted. When it had been just her and Daryl it was really nice. They got to know each other on a more personal level and Beth started to even gain feelings for him. He was nice when he wanted to be and he protected her, even though she could take care of herself. They almost had a home if it weren't for those damn walkers. And a dog. Beth couldn't remember the last time she saw a dog.

She fell asleep thinking about Daryl and then dreamed about them having that home together.

When Beth woke up the sun was right above. It was staring her down and she felt the heavy weight of it on her shoulders. She felt scared that she had fallen asleep but the nap seemed to reenergize her. She sat up and looked at her ankle. It was still pretty swollen. She pushed forward and stood up. She was surprised no walkers were around.

She decided to go into the woods to get some cover. Beth walked further in and walked for quite a while. It was all fairly quiet but that made Beth uneasy. That meant that something was about to happen.

As if almost on queue a walker came out from behind a tree, it's arms reached out. She pushed it back and took her gun out. She undid the safety and pointed at its head. She thought better of it and took the butt of the gun and swung downwards. This time the skull was mushier and Beth knocked him out with one blow. She put her back to the tree and leaned against it. Her ankle throbbed and she didn't know how much longer she could do this. She felt her energy draining again, and fast.

She heard twigs snap and she looked to her left through the trees. A herd of walkers were headed straight towards her. She took off limping back to the road. She had no more fight in her. What was she going to do now?

She stepped in the ditch throwing off her balance making her fall forward. She screamed out in pain as her swollen ankle twisted in the ditch. She pushed her self up and wobbled in her stance. She was in even worse condition now.

The walkers came spilling out of the woods growling. Tears spilled out of eyes from the pain and the helplessness she felt at the moment. She had two bullets left and there were at least 6 walkers. They looked pretty old so she hoped their skulls were soft enough for a stick to got through them. She grabbed a thin stick on the road and held up her gun. She shot the first two and then hit the third on the head with the gun. Then she took the stick and pushed it through the eyeball of the fifth and then pushed its body on to the sixth effectively pushing the stick poking outside of the skull through the sixths.

She let their bodies fall to the ground. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. Beth tried to walk but cringed in with the pain. She let herself fall to the ground. It didn't seem like enough sleep in the world could heal her wounds now.

She had sweat out all of the water and any fruit she found was all rotten and bad. Most of it chewed out by birds or tiny forest animals. She was on her knees and she looked up at the sky, cursing the God that condemned her to this death. She had come so far, survived so much, and then for it to end like this was just cruel.

When a walker stumbled onto the road she didn't even try to kill it. What was the point? To live another day? What was that day worth with out Daryl? With out anybody, in fact, to share it with?

Tears started to fall from her eyes. She didn't cry, not anymore. She didn't cry because she was about to die, she could, in all intents and purposes, live with that. The fact that she was alone was what had sprung the tears, made them come back. It had been a while and everything just came up. It's like a bottle, that held all of her emotions, exploded from the inside. There was too much in it.

The walker came closer. It snarled and reached out to Beth. She looked away and waited for the bite. For it to dig it's teeth into her and take the last thing she had.

There was a whoosh through the air and cracking sound. She looked up and saw an arrow through the walkers head. It fell to the side from the sheer force of the arrow.

Beth turned her head quickly and looked behind her. There she saw Daryl standing at the peak of the hill with the sun setting behind him. What a magnificent site to behold. Beth got up ignoring the pain in her ankle. Daryl started to run towards her. She did the same. She barely saw more people come over the hill but she was solely focused on Daryl. She was limping drastically probably causing more damage. She was so close to him but her ankle gave up. She feel, face down. Luckily she was able to hold her arms out to catch her fall. Daryl skirted to a stop and got down on his knees with Beth.

"Are you alright? Hurt?" Daryl asked.

He lifted her arms and inspected her but she just had to give him a hug. He was tense but she just melted in his arms. She had missed him so much. She was so happy that she started to cry again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He made a silent promise to not let her go again because, well...

"I missed you so bad when you were gone Beth Greene."


End file.
